Talk:The Girl with Wings
Hi i'm beauty queen the creator of lilac age.And ummm tell me were did you get the idea for a character with wings.Cuz my characters Lilac has had angel wings.So were'd u get the idea.Please tell me or i'll have to claim copyright.Not to be mean just need to know.Plese tell me!lilac age 16:36, April 30, 2011 (UTC)lilac age OMG I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW!! srsly I was just looking at the list of goddesses and so I found Nike and I thought, "hmmmm.. let's create someone with wings." seriously sorry, I didn't know u had one with wings! Rose 02:36, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey beauty queen having a haracter with wings because they got the idea from you isnt copyright..........I thinkDragoonFlareJR 18:22, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I remember my character having a copy right issue with the two of us being the daughter of Nyx and a 3/4 gods and well the issue turn out well cause he noticed that my char was created before his. BTW you have amazing desribing skills! I don't describe things very well unlike you.Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 11:11, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Awww thanks :) I'm really flattered because well.. I think I suck in describing stuff. THANKS!!! :) Rose 11:21, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ur welsome Rose. Go to the chat please!!!http://pjoffw.chatango.com/[[User:Karikamiya|Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline]] 11:39, May 2, 2011 (UTC) whoopssssss.. Sorry I just found out that u sent me a message :( oh well, I went there and u were offline :'(Rose 13:58, May 2, 2011 (UTC) sorry about that stupid internet. u could talk to Josh he's there. Oh yah The Titan Spy is awesome as well just hard to read like The Girl with Wings. You should seperate lines like this "Dad give me back my cellphone!." "No you're not getting it back until you promise you will never kill anyone again." So it can be easier to read.Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 14:18, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the tip! :) I'll edit it soon, gotta go to bed. Tee hee :P Rose 14:23, May 2, 2011 (UTC) course srry for thinken u copyed mine!but then again u seem nice so i think i can trust u didn't know!Just some kids of Aphrodite get jealous sometimes srry!!goddess of evil 02:06, May 6, 2011 (UTC)goddess of evil lol s'okay :) and yes, u can trust me :P Rose 09:39, May 6, 2011 (UTC) THis story gets cooler everyday! CAn we be friends ROse? Yours truely Karikamiya from the country Philippines the gateway of AsiaVega- don't you dare call me Adeline 13:09, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure Karikamiya :) I'm a chinese, but I don't reside there. I also live in south east asia, in Indo :D and.. one more thing.. Don't speak in chinese to me that's too complex for my little brain to digest.. thank youu :P just speak in english please?? :D Rose 03:29, May 7, 2011 (UTC) china or taiwan? Wo bu ai shou hua yiVega- don't you dare call me Adeline 04:46, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Karikamiya! I live in the Philippines too! Anyway, The Girl with Wings is gettin' more awesome! Storm wolf01 05:07, May 7, 2011 (UTC) indonesia, lol. Gramps and Gramma are chinese, but I was born here.. :P ni hui shuo zhongwen ma? wo de zhongwen mingzi shi huang li jing. Ni ne? Rose 05:33, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Wo shi fujian ren, dan shi wo bu hui shuo fujian hua. DO NOT SPEAK TO ME IN IT. ni ji shui le? wo jingnian shi san shui, dan shi wo de sheng ri shi wu yue shi san ri. :P so i'm sorta twelveRose 05:41, May 7, 2011 (UTC) wo shi fujian ren. wo de ming zi shi Chen Xiu Yu. Do you know Josh? He also live in indonesia. and seriously? YOur birthday is May 13? As in Friday the 13? WO shi shi san sui.Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 06:36, May 7, 2011 (UTC) omg wrote that wrong lolll I was studying for my mandarin test.. sorryyy i meant san shi :P Rose 11:43, May 7, 2011 (UTC) wo baba hui shuo fujian hua dan shi ta bu jiao wo ughh.. wo de waipo (wo jiao ta popo ying wei ta shi ke ren) jiao wo yi dian ke hua, lol. just the basics thoughRose 11:47, May 7, 2011 (UTC) umm btw do u have a ym? We'll be like online pals pr sumthin. LOL :P